La noche en que liberaron a las bestias
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Basado en la novela ligera "Beast". Epílogo: mi versión de lo que sucedió tras la muerte de Dazai y sobre cómo se sintió Chuuya al respecto. Prefacio: mi versión de cómo llegó Dazai al puesto de jefe y cómo eso afectó a Chuuya.
1. Epílogo

Buenas noches a quien sea que esté por ahí. Traigo un pequeño texto porque, digamos, porque nunca son suficientes fanfics. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

 **Tipo** : Oneshot.

 **Cantidad de capítulos** : 1.

 **Estado** : completo.

 **Advertencia** : basado en la novela ligera _BEAST_. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Epílogo.

 _La noche en que liberaron a las bestias_.

La noche sin dudas se prestaba para una situación como aquella, pensaba Nakahara Chuuya mientras atravesaba las puertas principales de la sede de la Port Mafia y salía hacia la calle. Filas de hombres estaban formados afuera, rodeando el edificio y formando cordones impenetrables por todo el perímetro y la zona, pero no para evitar que algún peligroso enemigo rompiera filas y los atacara, sino para evitar que nadie diera un paso demasiado lejos. Él mismo había dado la orden momentos antes, cuando el infierno mismo se había desatado en los pisos superiores del edificio principal. El humo y fuego de una de las explosiones todavía podía sentirse en el aire aunque el fuego ya fue apagado y nadie estaba en relativo peligro. Sólo los trozos de cristal de los ventanales quedaban esparcido por toda la calle, brillando con aterradora pureza contra el asfalto oscuro y sirviendo como una de las dos pruebas de que algo terrible había sucedido.

Ahí, en la desierta y penumbrosa avenida, el silencio era abrumador, insoportable, pero Chuuya no se atrevió a romperlo y se obligó a sí mismo a ser tan endemoniadamente silencioso como le fue posible. Un grito de frustración y quizás tristeza estaba atorado en alguna parte entre sus pulmones y su corazón, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones presionaban la tela interior con fuerza, negándose a la resignación, su semblante aburrido y despreocupado no demostraba todo lo que pasaba por su mente, los pensamientos y sentimientos que se aglomeraban detrás de sus ojos y le nublaban el juicio por momentos.

Una vez había jurado que le mataría, mil veces había advertido que la vida de aquel hombre le pertenecía y que era suya para que la tomara con sus manos. Chuuya había fantaseado con todas las formas en que podría hacerlo. Presionarle el cuello con sus propias manos hasta que su pecho dejara de moverse, proveerle algún veneno de acción lenta que le permitiera apreciar el momento en que el vacío en sus ojos se volviera opaco, clavarle un puñal en el corazón que le dejara ver una expresión atónita o una sonrisa lasciva, deslizar una navaja en su garganta que le abriera para finalmente saber si existía humanidad detrás de la piel vendada, propinarle una paliza interminable que se extendería por horas pero que le serviría bien como descargo por todos los años en que tuvo que reducirse a ser su juguete exclusivo, su fiel perro sirviente, _su mano_ _derecha_. Pero todas sus fantasías sobre librarse de la sonrisa de aquel hombre se habían vuelto cenizas grises y se dispersaban con el cálido viento que soplaba y anunciaba la llegada de la nueva estación, la más colorida, la del amor, la amistad y todas esas otras cosas que le eran ajenas y le sabían extraño.

Pero supuso que tenía sentido que estuviera viendo el cuerpo de Osamu Dazai tendido en la calle la misma noche en que el invierno moría y la primavera daba su primer aliento. El mismo Chuuya dejó ir el aire que contenía en sus pulmones con demasiada fuerza, soltando el hastío por los años de vida que llegaron a su fin y la desesperación secreta que le provocaba todo lo que vendría a partir de ahora. La perspectiva de comenzar desde cero otra vez, de enterrar a alguien en algún lugar secreto donde nadie llevaría flores y de volver a atravesar las puertas de ese edificio para encontrar una silla vacía y un puesto libre que algún pobre desgraciado tendría que ocupar.

Se quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba en sus hombros y lo dejó caer sobre él, cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista únicamente sus pies, una mano cerrada en torno a algo y la parte superior de su cabeza, cuyos mechones oscuros estaban húmedos y pegajosos por la sangre que formaba una laguna a su alrededor, como una corona roja para un rey demonio. Chuuya deseó poder haberle dicho algo antes que diera el paso que los llevaría hasta esta situación, querría haberlo visto para, quizás, extenderle una mano y convencerlo de lo contrario mientras lo insultaba en tres idiomas, o para darle el apoyo moral que en realidad no le faltaba para impulsarse a sí mismo hacia el vacío, hacia la muerte, hacia la utopía del suicidio elegante y alegre con que deliraba día y noche prácticamente desde que lo conocía.

Se preguntó vagamente adónde había ido a parar su alma, si es que tenía una. Se preguntó si estaría ocupando un lugar especial en alguna fosa ardiente o si simplemente había sido trasportado a algún sitio donde no sentiría dolor ni odio, donde no oiría mentiras ni tendría permitido decirlas, donde quizás hasta ni siquiera usaría vendas alrededor de su cuerpo para ocultar quién sabe qué tipo de cicatrices. Chuuya abandonó el pensamiento de inmediato. La sola idea de que Dazai estuviera siendo consumido por el fuego o danzando en un mar de infinita paz no era algo que le diera algún tipo de satisfacción o intranquilidad. Así que no podía darse el lujo de pensar demasiado en ello, o en él. No de la forma en que habituaba hacerlo, por lo menos.

Dazai ya no estaba. Dazai estaba muerto. La confirmación del hecho le estrujó el pecho y le provocó una extraña picazón en los ojos. Sus manos se removieron inquietas, una de sus rodillas tembló y se dobló antes que la otra, y se descubrió a sí mismo en cuclillas junto al cuerpo. El pesado abrigo mantenía oculto su rostro junto a la suave sonrisa que adornaba sus labios que se habían tintado de un leve color violeta y el gesto de eterna paz que llevaría desde ahora en adelante, ajeno al océano de frustración, violencia y dolor que había dejado atrás.

Chuuya no estaba seguro de si el no volver a ver su rostro era bueno o malo, o si debería sentirse triste o satisfecho, o si debería traerlo de vuelta a la vida a base de patadas y palabrotas. Miró su mano ahora pálida y dudó por un momento antes de tocarlo, preguntándose aleatóriamente si anularía su habilidad aunque estuviera muerto. Finalmente, oyendo pasos acercarse, extendió una mano y quitó un papel atorado entre los dedos tiesos, ignorando la frialdad de la piel y la falta de reacción ante su tacto. Al voltearse, se encontró a aquellos dos jóvenes, al de cabello oscuro que pertenecía a la Agencia Armada de Detectives, y al chico del tigre, Atsushi. Ambos tenían demasiadas armas apuntando a sus cabezas y a sus espaldas, ambos llevaban expresiones idénticas de incredulidad, pero solo el chico del tigre derramaba lágrimas.

Chuuya se puso de pie y encaró al extraño par de jóvenes que permanecían a la expectativa. Ambos chicos le devolvieron la mirada y aunque el chico del tigre se mostró abiertamente incómodo, no retrocedió un paso. Chuuya no supo cómo enfrentarlos, ni qué decirles. Ya no había un motivo real por el que pudiera reñirles, ni alguna razón por la que pudiera poner un precio a sus cabezas. Ellos no habían matado a Dazai, el chico del tigre no había traicionado a nadie y el joven detective tenía a su hermana menor de regreso. Sin ánimos de desmerecerlos o ignorarlos, Chuuya les quitó su atención y abrió el papel que había sacado de la mano de Dazai. Había una simple frase escrita con su puño y letra, y con su firma justo debajo, lucía como una promesa y una amenaza, y como un aviso que no le produjo ningún sentimiento bueno. Chuuya frunció el ceño y su boca se contrajo. El impulso de voltearse y reclamar con la mirada al cuerpo sin vida de lo que una vez fue el exasperante jefe de la Port Mafia le asaltó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que obligarse, a consciencia, a permanecer de cara a los jóvenes y los oficiales que los custodiaban.

Alguien estaba diciendo algo a unos metros y Chuuya levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a los oficiales caer de rodillas en sus lugares.

Era Hirotsu quien hablaba, sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía un documento oficial.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos, jefe?

Jefe. Qué idiotez. Chuuya pensó que al viejo Hirotsu finalmente la edad le había pasado factura hasta que notó que, de hecho, le estaba hablando a _él_.

Oh. Bien. Osamu Dazai estaba muerto y su último mandato fue el ascenso al puesto de líder de quien supo ser su mano derecha durante años, sin rechistar ni una sola vez.

 _Dazai, hijo de puta_. Pensó Chuuya, dándose finalmente el lujo de voltearse y mirar con desaprobación al cuerpo sin vida. Acusándolo silenciosamente de ser el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Volvió a leer las palabras escritas en el papel y esta vez una sonrisa seguida de una risa baja, desanimada y seca emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser a la vez que comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba planeando hacer el bastardo suicida desde el lugar en que se encontraba ahora, fuera cual fuera.

 _A partir de ahora yo cuidaré de Chuuya._

 _Atte: Osamu Dazai._

Chuuya arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, volviendo a voltearse hacia los subordinados, sus subordinados para darles su primera orden, una que, por extraño que parezca, nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Déjenlos ir en paz.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Sin embargo, siento que tengo que explicar por qué hice esto. Es más que nada porque creo que para nosotros los pobres mortales de este lado del planeta, muchas cosas quedaron sueltas y no nos dieron nada más que vistazos muy dispersos de lo que en realidad es la novela.

La primicia de Akutagawa en la Agencia, Atsushi en la mafia y Oda vivo casi pasó a segundo plano cuando Oda relataba que el jefe de la Port Mafia, es decir Dazai, estaba muerto. A mí la verdad casi me da un infarto, pero lo superé tan rápido como pude para empezar a sacar conclusiones. A pesar de no estar segura de si el AU pertenece o no al canon; muchos me dicen que sí y otros que no, que esto es solo un fanfic que Kafka se sacó de la manga porque le gusta hacernos miserables, pero de lo poco que pude leer (resúmenes más que nada) rescaté muchas cosas, entre ellas teorías locas pero con mucho sentido de viajes en el tiempo y Dazai reescribiendo la historia para revivir a Oda. Y los viajes en el tiempo me encantan y los mundos paralelos _me encantan_. Pero bien, que Dazai se murió y bla bla bla, pero no sé si alguien dijo qué pasó con Chuuya o con la Port Mafia. Así que la conclusión más fácil a la que se puede llegar es: 1) Que Chuuya se convirtió en el jefe y 2) Que se desató una guerra entre facciones que dejó medio destruida a la mitad de Yokohama y esta segunda perspectiva es muy complicada así que me quedé con la primera.

Este es _**solo mi punto de vista personal**_ sobre lo que podría o no haber pasado inmediatamente después de la muerte de Dazai. No he visto que alguien (al menos de habla española) explore esta novela, me gustaría que alguien lo hiciera.

Sé que la última vez dije algo sobre no volver hasta traer un longfic y bueno, esto tiene que ver con el longfic. Así que hola. (?

Esta es la puerta de entrada a mi longfic, cuyo título temporal era _Por el dolor del futuro corrupto_ pero que ya tiene título definitivo. ¿Alguna alma bondadosa recuerda el oneshot _Noche de paz_ , o lo ha visto? ¿No? Okey, lo diré de todos modos. Tiene que ver con esto también.

Me agrada crear entramados, lo siento. Pero lo que no me gusta es hacer perder tiempo a las personas. Si alguien llegó hasta acá, le agradezco por leer y me despido hasta la próxima.


	2. Prefacio

Si ya escribí el epílogo, por qué no el prefacio. Bueno, la verdad es que esto nació como parte de la interrogativa de cómo llegó Dazai a ser el jefe de la Port Mafia en esta novela. No sé si se explica en algún punto o si simplemente se da por hecho y se justifica con todo ese bardo cósmico del libro con el que reescribió la historia. Pero en fin, me costó un poco imaginarlo y debido a que Chuuya respeta mucho a Mori, me costaría creer que actuaría indiferente ante su muerte, así que ya que el epílogo estaba visto desde su perspectiva, volví a hacerlo desde su punto de vista.

* * *

Prefacio.

La noche en que pagaron el precio del futuro.

Alguna vez oyó decir que uno indudablemente es capaz de saber cuándo algo malo está a punto de ocurrir. Ese algo que quizás llaman presentimiento o instinto, al que representan como una voz que susurra muy bajito en tu oreja y te previene del peligro, o como una fuerza que de la nada misma impacta de lleno contra ti y te hace saber, de algún modo no especificado, que deberías tener cuidado. El cómo llegas a saber de qué deberías cuidarte y en qué momento exacto ocurrirá la desgracia, son detalles que nadie explica porque cuando finalmente todo ocurre, el evento se desarrolla de forma tan rápida que una pequeña parte de ti no es capaz de procesar del todo cómo fue que llegaste a salir ileso. La primera vez que Chuuya sintió este tipo de presentimiento, fue la noche en que acompañó a Osamu Dazai a reunir información sobre la supuesta aparición del antiguo y fallecido jefe de la Port Mafia. No recuerda mucho de ese día más que el haber sido un cautivo temporal de dicha organización y su conversación con Ougai Mori, pero sí recuerda la forma en que se le contrajo el estómago al oír la risa de fondo de Dazai mientras disparaba una y otra vez a ese sujeto tirado, ya muerto, en el suelo. No fue la interminable sucesión de disparos emitidos lo que provocó que la sensación se arrastrara por todo su cuerpo como una desagradable caricia fantasmal, sino la risa de naturaleza enfermiza que Dazai emitía como si el aire en sus pulmones tuviera un suministro ilimitado y pudiera continuar así por horas. Chuuya no recuerda desear alguna cosa con intensidad pero sí recordaba el ferviente deseo de que su aliado temporal se callara de una vez. En esa ocasión, la sensación se arrastró sobre él, todo alrededor de su espalda y su pecho hasta instalarse en sus hombros y permanecer ahí un buen rato, y supo muy dentro sí mismo que algo horrible le ocurriría y aunque no supo decir cuándo, no desechó la silenciosa advertencia. Después de varios días, creyó que ser apuñalado y envenenado por su amigo fue aquello tan horrible que le ocurriría y se olvidó del asunto, y tampoco volvió a experimentar este tipo de presentimientos. Quizás el desborde de comodidades de su nueva vida en la Port Mafia como protegido de la respetable mujer que estaba en el círculo más alto de la organización le nubló el juicio y no vio venir el desastre sino hasta que fue tarde, quizás debió prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor en lugar de dejarse llevar por su admiración hacia quien consideraba que era el tipo de guía que él debió ser para sus amigos, debió guardar silencio y afinar los oídos en lugar de enzarzarse en interminables discusiones a gritos y patadas con Dazai.

Chuuya dormía plácidamente la siguiente vez que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Despertó como a las doce de la noche y se encontró con que temblaba porque las mantas se habían caído y sus labios estaban secos. Tenía sed, su boca ardía y los párpados se sentían pesados, pero él no despertó por la necesidad de agua o el frío, o al menos eso es lo que cree. Todo lo que él sabe es que pasó de estar profundamente dormido a completamente despierto de un momento a otro y que su estómago se encontraba tieso, presionado en sí mismo y dolía. La oscuridad de su cuarto era pálida, menguada por las luces provenientes del puerto que se deslizaban por las grandes columnas de cristal descubiertas. Todo lo que estaba a la vista se encontraba teñido por la blancura de bordes azules de esas luces y el silencio era tal, que creía que podía oír una voz susurrando palabras incomprensibles en el pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido para que él lo comprendiera con claridad. Primero, su puerta se abrió tras un leve golpeteo y lo siguiente que sabía era que un ensangrentado Dazai de dieciséis años entraba con pasos lentos y mirada perdida, vacía. Sus ojos marrones desprovistos de luz se posaron en Chuuya y entonces sonrió como cuando un niño sonríe repentinamente al ver a alguien que le resulta conocido. Su camisa blanca, usualmente impoluta, se encontraba empapada y pegajosa, adherida a su figura flacucha y su estómago hundido. La sangre era tanta que incluso cubría por completo un lado de su rostro y goteaba desde su cabello. Él iba descalzo y dejaba manchas rojas en el suelo a medida que andaba en su dirección. Chuuya salió de su cama tan rápido que casi se va de bruces contra el suelo y llegó junto a Dazai. El aroma a hierro le asaltó y le mareó por momentos antes que sus ojos todavía desenfocados por el sueño previo se enfocaran en su rostro. Una terrible sensación le asaltó entonces, peor que la anterior.

Dazai estaba empapado en sangre pero él no se veía más que algo aturdido, no tenía cortes visibles y su ropa, pese al desastre que llevaba encima, estaba a penas arrugada, las vendas que siempre portaba no se habían soltado, el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos estaba bien sujeto e incluso tenía puesta la corbata de su traje.

—Esa sangre no es tuya— susurró.

Dazai parpadeó y Chuuya alzó las manos y sin demasiada ceremonia y prácticamente sin miramientos, tocó a su compañero, tanteando su cabello pegajoso y húmedo y la tela que se adhería a las vendas y la piel. Sus dedos igualaron el rojo que de él y se asqueó por la fría sensación que se quedó en sus palmas.

—Necesito un baño y ropa limpia. — la voz de Dazai sonó tan tranquila y acompasada que Chuuya sintió su estómago retorcerse y su garganta se apretó de tal modo que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, o de pensar en algo que decir.

Se alejó del cuarto odiando estar en la presencia del joven de cabello castaño y su mirada se desvió al suelo, donde las pisadas marcaban el camino que Dazai había recorrido desde donde sea que estuvo antes de ir en su búsqueda. La idea de seguir esas pisadas rojas y descubrir dónde se produjo el desastre le amedrentó de formas que no se atrevería a explicar en voz alta, pero sus pies se movieron por sí solos a través del pasillo y escaleras arriba, luego entró al compacto y frío ascensor y sus ojos se mantuvieron en el suelo todo el tiempo mientras subía hasta el último piso del edificio. Chuuya de verdad no quería hacer lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo no le respondía de la forma en que hacía habitualmente y aunque en algún momento levantó la mano para detener el ascensor y volver a bajar, el número en el tablero que correspondía a su piso se encontraba manchado de sangre, evidenciando que una vez cometido el acto, Dazai bajó inmediatamente adonde él estaba. Así que se tragó la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer y miró las marcas de los pies del muchacho, ligeramente más grandes que los suyos. El rojo diluido contra el metal reluciente servían como una perfecta prueba del crimen, o como una forma de llamar la atención, de afirmar descaradamente que él había hecho lo que hizo y que al contrario de preocuparle, le encantaba demasiado como para pensar siquiera en ocultarlo.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron y salió al vestíbulo que llevaba al salón privado del jefe, el ajetreo de las voces bajas con que se encontró le dieron la sensación de haberse topado con un enjambre de abejas furiosas y confundidas. Había tantos oficiales que no creía que pudieran caber todos en ese espacio reducido, vio algunas caras conocidas que esquivaron la mirada interrogante que les dirigía en silencio, preguntando si lo que él sospechaba que sucedió realmente había sucedido. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, pero quería oírlo de todos modos. Las pisadas de Dazai relucían en brillante rojo contra el suelo impecable y a pesar del movimiento frenético, casi nadie se molestaba detenerse a pensar en lo sucedido por demasiado tiempo. Se veían más bien como apresurados empleados que asean el lugar de trabajo antes que el exigente jefe llegue.

Chuuya tragó en seco y el frío dejado por el presentimiento de la tragedia sumado a la horrible sensación de ver a Dazai empapado en sangre que no era suya se intensificaron, y no notó su propia respiración frenética sino hasta que un par de delicadas pero duras manos tiraron de él hacia un rincón alejado, muy cerca del ascensor. El sonido de las capas de tela del tradicional vestido de su hermana mayor se asemejaban a cuchillos deslizándose unos contra otros mientras ella caminaba, llevándoselo lejos de la escena del crimen. No sabía de dónde había llegado o qué sentía con respecto a lo que acontecía, pero sospechaba de algún modo que no podría contar con su ayuda o apoyo para nada, y eso le inundó el corazón de una sustancia amarga y espesa.

Decepción.

Miró a los ojos entornados de su superior, ensombrecidos por su cabello y la frialdad del lugar y deseó que pudiera decirle algo que no le hiciera sentir peor, o tan perdido. Pero Kouyou Ozaki sólo los empujó a ambos al interior del ascensor y presionó el botón de su piso, ignorando la sangre coagulada que lo cubría, como si no fuera más que una simple capa de polvo que podía limpiar en la manga de su vestido sin que se notara.

Chuuya no podía concebir semejante actitud fría y presionó el botón para detener el ascensor, que paró su trayecto de forma brusca, chirriando debido al esfuerzo. Kouyou le dedicó una mirada de molestia y volvió a reanudar el viaje, enviándolos a ambos por el camino por el que él había huido momentos antes.

—El jefe está muerto. —susurró, y no a modo de pregunta.

—Ve con él y no te separes de su lado por ningún motivo. —ordenó Kouyou, instándolo a salir cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Pero Chuuya utilizó su habilidad para endurecerse en su sitio, haciéndose tan pesado que ella no pudo empujarlo otra vez. Era la primera vez desde su llegada que se atrevía a contradecir tan sólo una petición de su _hermana mayor_. Si ella le decía que caminara, él lo hacía, si ella le decía que se detuviera, Chuuya obedecía, y si le decía que volviera al lado de Dazai y se quedara con él, se supone que debía hacerlo. Pero todo en él le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que ese chico le haría algo terrible, algo peor que lo que seguramente le hizo al hombre a quien respetaba.

—No quiero. —susurró, desesperado porque le hicieran saber algo más, algo útil, algo como que Ougai Mori no acababa de morir y que debía permanecer al lado de la persona que lo asesinó.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

Chuuya negó, desesperado por demostrar que de verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón, no quería hacerlo. Pero Kouyou le dedicó una mirada nueva y extraña que lo descolocó. Los ojos de la mujer, siempre calculadores y fríos le vieron con un brillo que creyó que podría ser algún tipo de simpatía o cariño. Pero por mucho que buscó, no halló una sola pizca de compasión en ella, nada que sugiriera que podría desligarse de la tarea de ir con Dazai y quedarse con él porque seguramente alguien trataría de volarle la cabeza y tomar el puesto del jefe. Chuuya aún no se acababa de adaptar a su nuevo puesto como miembro ejecutivo, aún tenía un escritorio repleto de documentos sin ordenar que se supone que debían pasar por su revisión antes que fueran aprobados, tenía un nuevo escuadrón a cargo y manejaba algunos negocios menores con el asesoramiento de personas de confianza más experimentados, pero la primera cosa que había aprendido como ejecutivo, es que podía estar absolutamente en contra del jefe y tratar de asesinarlo para quedarse con su lugar, o podía estar de su lado y destruir las vidas de las personas que intentaran tocarlo. No había tenido inconvenientes con esa enseñanza puesto que respetaba al hombre para el que trabajaba, el que lo había acogido cuando se quedó en la calle, el que le enseñó lecciones que consideraba valiosas.

Pero proteger a Dazai, estar de su lado, matar personas por él, era algo que Chuuya no podía aceptar, no podía concebir. Él quería matar a Dazai, no evitar que muriera.

Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente en ese momento, mientras Kouyou todavía continuaba mostrando un mínimo grado de calidez que no había visto antes. Las manos de su superior le acariciaron el cabello y Chuuya pensó que nunca había tenido una madre o hermana que fuera tierna con él, y decidió que tenía que atesorarlo, porque no volvería a suceder jamás.

De improviso, se separó de Kouyou y, sonriendo tan naturalmente como pudo, asintió en silencio, prometiendo que iría donde Dazai y se quedaría con él hasta que las cosas se calmaran. La mujer suspiró y se mostró visiblemente más relajada, y volvió a meterse en el ascensor sin decir una palabra. Por su lado, Chuuya aún tenía el estómago tieso y adolorido, aún sentía frío y la sequedad en su boca lo estaba matando. Pero su respiración se había calmado y ya no sentía eso tan horrible previniéndolo de un futuro desastre en su vida, porque creía que podía lidiar con lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse en su cuarto, solucionarlo y vivir con ello. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos sin prisa, contando cada respiración e imaginándose lo que haría apenas pasara por la puerta. Primero tenía que ir hasta el lado izquierdo de su cama, donde dormía, y meter la mano bajo la almohada para tomar el pequeño cuchillo que guardaba como protección, luego se metería en el baño donde Dazai seguramente estaría quitándose la sangre y se ofrecería a ayudarle en lo que pudiera, asegurándose de insultarlo por lo alto y de modo abundante para evitar sospechas. Después, cuando se estableciera aquel nivel de hosca honestidad entre los dos, se deslizaría hasta quedar a sus espaldas y entonces lo degollaría. No necesitaba utilizar su habilidad para cortarle el cuello y con un poco de suerte tampoco haría falta que forcejeara demasiado. Chuuya había aprendido que con Dazai luchar a la ligera no servía para nada y durante todo el tiempo que pasó desde que llegó, se encargó de entrenarse físicamente, de fortalecerse, de aprender diversas artes marciales y hacerse tan rápido y bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como pudiese, porque sabía que no podía ganarle utilizando su habilidad y porque en ese extraño equipo que formaban, el castaño era el cerebro y Chuuya era el cuerpo.

Los planes sencillos no tenían fallas, y por lo que a Chuuya le constaba, jugaría a ser _amienemigo_ de Dazai unos quince minutos antes de deslizar ese cuchillo por su cuello vendado, y el resto sería historia. Pero en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en el entorno con que se encontró al llegar a su cuarto y eso hizo que su determinación vacilara enormemente. Para empezar, el suelo frente a la entrada estaba limpio, las marcas de sangre se interrumpían en el umbral y la puerta no tenía manchas rojas pegajosas como el ascensor, además de que estaba cerrada y Chuuya recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Al entrar, notó que toda la sección de suelo que se había ensuciado estaba limpia y la nariz le picó por el fuerte aroma a lavanda que inundaba el aire. El atizador del perfume de ambiente que el personal de limpieza ubicaba discretamente sobre una repisa junto a la puerta para eliminar el aroma a sangre que solía traer de sus misiones estaba junto a la cama.

Y Dazai estaba en la cama, durmiendo en su lado y abrazando la almohada como si fuera su linda novia.

Chuuya sintió un frío diferente deslizándose por su espalda, hacia abajo, todo el camino por sus piernas hasta alojarse en sus tobillos, que temblaron mientras él se congelaba en su lugar, identificado el miedo de ser descubierto tratando de matar al hipotético nuevo jefe. Se deslizó tan silenciosamente como pudo hacia el baño y encontró la evidencia del paso de Dazai por ese lugar como si le perteneciera. El desodorante estaba en el lavabo, el jabón de manos todavía tenía espuma, la ropa ensangrentada y las vendas estaban en el bote de basura, la toalla húmeda en el cesto de la ropa sucia y el secador de cabello aún conectado al tomacorrientes. Chuuya volvió al cuarto sintiéndose un poco abusado y notó que su placard estaba revuelto. Podía imaginárselo buscando ropa que le quedara y murmurando maldiciones pero eso no ayudó a que las cosas se hicieran menos escabrosas. Todo lo contrario. Dazai había matado a una persona de suma importancia y luego había ido con él, había hurgado entre su ropa, utilizado sus objetos personales y violado su espacio privado como si tuviera derecho a poseer todo lo que Chuuya poseía.

Chuuya presionó los dientes con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira mientras veía al muchacho acurrucado en su cama. Las mantas le cubrían desde los pies a la cabeza de modo que parecía una oruga gigante y blanca, sólo unos pocos mechones de cabello castaño se veían en la almohada, revueltos y brillantes aún en las penumbras. Pensó, por un momento, que podría simplemente arrojarse encima de Dazai y estrangularlo. Por lo que sabía, ese flacucho apenas sí tenía la masa muscular necesaria para mantenerse en pie, no podría hacer mucho más que forcejear un poco hasta desmayarse por la falta de aire, y además él quería morir. Podía ayudarlo a morir.

Se acercó a su lado de la cama con ese pensamiento pero su segundo y vano intento murió al toparse con los ojos castaños que le vieron con una expresión diferente a la usual. Simplemente con el reconocimiento iluminando el opaco marrón. Chuuya regresó la mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos plasmaran el asco y el rechazo de tenerlo tan cerca y aunque quiso gritar y golpear por todo lo que había hecho, lo único capaz de decirle fue:

—Algún día te mataré.

Los ojos de Dazai se empequeñecieron por lo que parecía ser la mueca de una sonrisa, con la cara casi completamente cubierta era difícil decirlo pero aunque la curiosidad picó, Chuuya no se atrevió a indagar demasiado en ello. Agotado por todo lo que había sentido, visto y oído en tan poco tiempo, se echó al suelo frente a la cama y abrazó sus rodillas. Hubo algo de movimiento a sus espaldas y de un momento a otro el cuchillo que guardaba debajo de su almohada cayó a su lado en el suelo. El ajetreo de las sábanas continuó por unos segundos más, en lo que supuso que Dazai se acomodaba a sus anchas mientras Chuuya permanecía ahí, entendiendo que no tenía, al menos en ese momento, la fuerza y la voluntad para asesinarlo.

—Hasta que eso ocurra, quédate a mi lado. —la voz de Dazai sonó calmada y algo baja, la voz que usa alguien que simplemente tiene sueño pero necesita decir algo antes de caer finalmente rendirse y caer dormido—Haré que esta vez sea diferente.

Aunque escuchó claramente y aunque no comprendió ni una sola palabra, Chuuya se guardó las réplicas y las injurias y el hacerlo le costó tales horrores, que su garganta dolió y se apretó incluso más que su pobre estómago. Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y se dispuso a esperar a que amaneciera y se pronunciara a Dazai como el nuevo jefe, se dijo que lo protegería si alguien intentaba matarlo, pero también juró en el fondo de su corazón que un día lo asesinaría y hasta que el momento adecuado llegara, se quedaría a su lado.

* * *

Si usted ha llegado hasta aquí, sepa que le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.


End file.
